Thanksgiving with a Singer
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe wins a contest involving her favorite singer and gets a special prize.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, and Dana are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Thanksgiving with a Singer**

Fifteen year old Chloe Calls and twenty-two year old Donny were working in the lab. Just then, an email alert sounded and Donny checked it out.

"It's for you," Donny said.

Chloe read the email and said, "Looks like I won the Dana Wilson trivia contest."

Dana Wilson sang mainly ballads and was Chloe's favorite singer. Recently, Dana started a trivia contest in which she would spend Thanksgiving at the winner's house.

"We should let the others know," Donny suggested.

"Especially since we're having a guest on Thanksgiving," Chloe said.

"We'll let them know at dinner."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Mikey was in his room when there was a knock on the door. He answered his door and let Grandma and Grandpa Calls inside.

"We wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving dinner," Grandma Calls said.

"What do you need?" Mikey asked.

"Since you're doing the cooking, we decided to offer to do the shopping," Grandpa Calls said.

"What are you going to get?" Mikey asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk about," Grandma Calls replied.

"Then let's get started," Mikey suggested.

"Good thinking," Grandpa Calls said in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, the turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents were eating dinner in the dining room. They were have spaghetti with salad and breadsticks.

"I have an announcement to make," Chloe said, standing up. "I won the Dana Wilson trivia contest so we'll get to have a guest for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Will we get to meet her?" Mikey asked.

"Hopefully," Chloe said.

"I hope she doesn't scream when she sees us," Raph said.

"I didn't scream when I met you," Chloe said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Dana," Leo said.

"She's supposed to arrive the evening before Thanksgiving," Donny said.

"We'll set up one of the guest rooms," Grandma Calls said.

"I hope she'll sing for us," Grandpa Calls said.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe let Dana Wilson in and walked her to one of the guest rooms. Chloe's grandparents and the turtles had already gone to bed.

"Hope you like the room," Chloe said, once she and Dana entered.

"Looks wonderful," Dana said, looking around the room while putting her suitcase down near the door.

"I'm going to bed now so good night."

"Good night."

Chloe left the room and Dana changed into her nightgown. After getting ready for bed, Dana got into the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head landed on the pillow.

* * *

The next day Thanksgiving arrived and Mikey had prepared the dinner. The turtles and Chloe's grandparents were sitting at the table. The dinner involved turkey, stuffing, succotash, black olives, sweet potatoes, and sparkling juice. Just then, Chloe appeared in the doorway.

"Here's our special guest for Thanksgiving dinner," Chloe announced. Just then, Dana appeared in the doorway.

"Nice to meet all of you," Dana said as the turtles and Chloe's grandparents introduced themselves.

"Will we get to hear you sing?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I can sing one of my songs after dinner," Dana replied.

"When did you decide to have a singing career?" Grandpa Calls asked.

"When I was in college but I've written songs for piano in high school along with writing 'How Do You Feel About Me?'," Dana replied and then she sat down.

"Help yourself to the food," Mikey offered.

"Ok," Dana said, putting some of the food on her plate.

"Where were you born?" Leo asked.

"Montgomery, Alabama," Dana replied. "I moved to Flower Valley before starting my junior year of high school."

"That would explain the southern accent," Donny said.

"That's right," Dana confirmed.

The turtles, Dana, Chloe and her grandparents continued to chat while eating. When they were done, Dana was excused to set up in the living room while the others cleaned up.

* * *

After dinner, Dana performed a few of her songs. The others clapped when she was done and even stood up.

"That performance was amazing," Chloe said.

"I agree with that," Grandma Calls said.

"You are very talented with your singing," Grandpa Calls said.

"Glad all of you enjoyed the performance," Dana said. "It was nice meeting all of you but I should get going."

The turtles, Chloe and her grandparents took turns saying goodbye to Dana. Then they went about their own activities after Dana left.

The End


End file.
